defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
1977
Gebeurtenissen * 1 - In België worden door een administratieve hervorming vele gemeentes bij elkaar gevoegd tot fusiegemeentes. In vele kleine gemeentes rijst hiertegen protest. Ook de zes dorpen in de Voerstreek worden samengevoegd tot een gemeente Voeren (Fourons). * 17 - Gary Gilmore komt de twijfelachtige eer toe sinds 1967 de eerste Amerikaanse terdoodveroordeelde te zijn bij wie het vonnis ook daadwerkelijk wordt voltrokken. * 18 - In Sydney komen bij een verkeersramp 90 mensen om het leven. Een forensentrein die ontspoort ramt een viaduct, dat daarna instort. * 20 - In de Verenigde Staten wordt Jimmy Carter beëdigd als 39ste president. * 2 - De Drentse amateurarcheoloog Tjerk Vermaning moet voor de rechtbank in Assen verschijnen omdat de authenticiteit van Vermanings vondsten in twijfel wordt getrokken. * 18 De Arnhemse hulpverlener Harm Dost keert terug uit Duitsland, na een gevangenschap van bijna anderhalf jaar. Dost was in Kleef veroordeeld omdat hij aan een Duitse verslaafde softdrugs had verkocht, als onderdeel van diens therapie. * 4 - Bij een aardbeving in Roemenië komen 1570 mensen om het leven. * 5 - De zestienjarige violist Jaap van Zweden wint het Nationaal Vioolconcours in Amsterdam. De prijs wordt uitgereikt door minister Van Doorn. *21 - Nederland eindigt als achtste en laatste bij het wereldkampioenschap ijshockey voor B-landen in Tokio en degradeert naar de C-poule. * 22 - Premier Joop den Uyl biedt het ontslag aan van zijn kabinet, dat op de valreep is gestruikeld over de grondpolitiek. * 27 - Een Boeing 747 van de KLM botst door zware mist op een andere Jumbojet (van PanAm) op het vliegveld van Tenerife (Canarische Eilanden). 583 mensen komen om in de grootste vliegtuigramp ooit. Zie Vliegtuigramp Tenerife. * 3 - Nederland, België, Luxemburg en Frankrijk gaan voor het eerst sinds de Tweede Wereldoorlog over op de zomertijd. * 3 - In Barneveld, in de Nederlandse provincie Gelderland brandt de Veluwehal volledig af. * 9 - Jan Raas wint voor de eerste keer Nederlands enige wielerklassieker, de Amstel Gold Race. * 10 - De Belgische biljarter Raymond Ceulemans wordt wereldkampioen driebanden. * 15 - Roman Polanski, Amerikaans filmregisseur, verschijnt voor de rechter in Los Angeles op verdenking van verkrachting van een dertienjarig meisje. * 25 - In Den Haag protesteren leden van de Nederlandse Vrouwenbeweging tegen de stijgende koffieprijzen. Daartoe leveren ze 20.000 handtekeningen aan bij minister Lubbers. * 29 - Voor de laatste keer wordt de wereldberoemde rommelmarkt op het Waterlooplein in Amsterdam gesloten. De markt wordt naar een andere locatie verplaatst; op het Waterlooplein zal het nieuwe stadhuis, de Stopera worden gebouwd. * Prinses Beatrix en prins Claus bezoeken China en Japan. * 2 - Nederland zit zonder televisie. Op beide Nederlandse netten wordt slechts de mededeling getoond, dat als gevolg van een arbeidsconflict de geluidstechnici het werk hebben neergelegd. * 3 - Pieter Menten staat terecht voor de executie van 200 Poolse burgers in 1941. * 8 - Ajax wordt landskampioen in de Nederlandse eredivisie, Club Brugge behaalt de titel in België. *8 - Tsjechoslowakije wint het wereldkampioenschap ijshockey voor A-landen in Wenen. * 9 - Bij een verwoestende brand in Hotel Polen in Amsterdam komen 33 mensen om het leven. * 20 - Om 23:53 uur vertrekt van het Parijse station Gare de Lyon voor de laatste keer de Oriënt-Express. * 22 - Bij een nachtelijke brand in hotel Hertog van Brabant in Brussel komen zeventien mensen om het leven. * 23 - Zuid-Molukkers gijzelen een basisschool in het Drentse Bovensmilde en een trein bij De Punt. Alle verkiezingsactiviteiten worden stilgelegd. Zie treinkaping bij De Punt en Gijzeling lagere school in Bovensmilde. * 24 - Ondertekening van het beruchte Egmontpact om België om te vormen tot een federale staat. * 25 - Tweede Kamerverkiezingen in Nederland in het grimmige klimaat van de Molukse kaping en gijzeling in Drenthe. De PvdA van premier Den Uyl en het CDA van vicepremier Van Agt winnen. * 28 - In de Amerikaanse staat Kentucky komen 160 mensen om in de brand in de Beverly Hills Supper Club. *28 mei De kinderen in de basisschool in Boven-Smilde worden vrijgelaten, de vijf leerkrachten blijven in gijzeling. * 1 - Oprichting van profvoetbalclub SC Heerenveen als afsplitsing van Heerenveen. * 3 - De Britse koningin Elizabeth II viert haar 25-jarig regeringsjubileum. * 3 - De hitsingle God save the Queen van de Sex Pistols bereikt de hoogste positie in de Britse hitparade, het hoogtepunt van de Britse punkrage. * 11 - De op 23 mei begonnen gijzelingen in een basisschool en een trein worden beëindigd. Bij de bevrijding van de trein vallen acht doden. * 13 - James Earl Ray, de moordenaar van dominee Martin Luther King, wordt weer teruggebracht naar de Tennessee State Penitentiary, van waaruit hij enkele dagen eerder was ontsnapt. * 15 - Wim Polak volgt Ivo Samkalden op als burgemeester van de gemeente Amsterdam. * 15 juni - Na veertig jaar dictatoriaal bewind van het Franco-regime hebben voor het eerste weer vrije verkiezingen in Spanje plaats. * 27 - Karel Van Miert wordt verkozen tot co-voorzitter van de BSP (Belgische Socialistische Partij), naast de Waal André Cools. * 27 - Djibouti verkrijgt als laatste kolonie in Afrika de onafhankelijkheid (van Frankrijk). * Geweldloze militaire machtsovername in Pakistan, waarbij premier Ali Bhutto wordt afgezet op de beschuldiging dat hij geknoeid zou hebben met de verkiezingsresultaten. Opschorting van de Pakistaanse grondwet. * 28 - Wil Hartog wint de 500 cc-klasse van de TT Assen. * 1 - De Zweedse tennisser Björn Borg prolongeert zijn Wimbledon-titel. De Britse Virginia Wade verslaat in de vrouwenfinale de Nederlandse Betty Stöve. * 7 - Het uit afval gebouwde vlot De Tand des Tijds van de Nederlandse kunstenaar Robert Jasper Grootveld wordt de toegang tot de Amsterdamse grachten ontzegd. * 18 - De Walcherense kust verandert in de Costa del Hasj als er een flinke partij Gele Libanon aanspoelt. * 24 - De Franse wielrenner Bernard Thévenet wint de Ronde van Frankrijk. * 26 - De 13-jarige Engelse David Morgan is de jongste Kanaalzwemmer. Hij zwemt van Dover naar Wissant bij Calais in 11 uur en 5 minuten. * 11 - De New Yorkse seriemoordenaar David Berkowitz, bekend als Son of Sam, wordt gearresteerd. * 16 - Elvis Presley overlijdt in Memphis, Tennessee, USA in de badkamer van zijn huis, officieel door een hartstilstand, maar later zal na autopsie blijken dat zijn lichaam sporen van meerdere soorten pillen bevat. Vermoedelijk is er sprake van een overdosis van door zijn arts voorgeschreven medicijnen. * 20 - Een nieuw tijdperk in de astronomie begint met de lancering van de ruimtesonde Voyager 2. De Amerikaanse astronoom Carl Sagan geeft aan beide ruimtesondes een audio/video-plaat mee, met onder andere de groeten van president Jimmy Carter, en muziek van Ludwig van Beethoven en Louis Armstrong. Tevens wordt een bouwpakket van een draaitafel, met gebruiksaanwijzing bijgevoegd. * 23 - Björn Borg lost Jimmy Connors na 160 weken af als nummer één op de wereldranglijst der tennisprofessionals, maar moet een week later die positie al weer aan de Amerikaan afstaan. * 5 - Lancering van de ruimtesonde Voyager 1. * 5 - De West-Duitse werkgeversvoorzitter Hans-Martin Schleyer wordt ontvoerd door het Commando Siegfried Hauser, een onderdeel van de Rote Armee Fraktion. * 19 - (Groningen) Na twee jaar van voorbereidingen wordt het verkeerscirculatieplan (VCP) van kracht. Autoverkeer moet om in een ander stadsdeel te komen, steeds terug naar de rondweg. De wethouders Max van den Berg en Jacques Wallage willen zo het gebruik van fiets en openbaar vervoer stimuleren. *22 - De RAF-terrorist Knut Folkerts schiet bij zijn aanhouding in Utrecht twee agenten neer. *18-25 Vredesweek. Het Interkerkelijk Vredesberaad kondigt een 10 jaar durende campagne aan onder het motto "Help de kernwapens de wereld uit, om te beginnen in Nederland". *18 - De Duitse terroristen Andreas Baader, Gudrun Ensslin en Jan-Carl Raspe worden dood in hun cel aangetroffen. Volgens de autoriteiten hebben ze zelfmoord gepleegd, volgens kringen rond de RAF zijn ze vermoord. * 24 - Karel Van Miert kondigt aan, dat de Vlaamse socialisten zich voortaan autonoom gaan organiseren. Dit betekent meteen de communautaire splitsing van de BSP, in de Nederlandstalige SP (Socialistische Partij) en de Franstalige PS (Parti Socialiste). In 2002 verandert de naam SP in SP.A. *oktober - Het dictatoriale bewind in Uruguay verbiedt de bibliotheken kranten en tijdschriften uit de jaren 1950-1973 aan het publiek ter inzage te geven. De pers zou in die jaren beïnvloed zijn geweest door communisten en Tupamaros. * Koningin Juliana en prins Bernhard bezoeken het West-Afrikaanse Senegal. * 2 - De miljonair Maup Caransa koopt zich voor de som van tien miljoen Nederlandse guldens vrij van zijn ontvoerders. * 19 - In India komen meer dan 10.000 mensen om het leven als gevolg van een vloedgolf en een cycloon. * 20 - De Egyptische president Anwar Sadat schrijft geschiedenis met zijn rede voor de Knesseth. Hij is de eerste Arabische leider die daar toegang krijgt sinds de oprichting van de staat Israël. * 26 - De dames Snip en Snap treden, na veertig jaar, voor het laatst op. * 30 - De PvdA wordt veroordeeld tot oppositie, nadat na een lange formatieperiode onverwachts het CDA-VVD-kabinet-Van Agt wordt geformeerd. * Menachem Begin wordt premier van Israël, waarmee aan een lange regeerperiode van de Arbeiderspartij een einde komt. * 4 - Jean-Bédel Bokassa kroont zichzelf tot keizer van de Centraal-Afrikaanse Republiek. * 5 - Bophuthatswana is het tweede thuisland dat door Zuid-Afrika onafhankelijk verklaard wordt. Geen enkel ander land zal Bophuthatswana erkennen. * 14 - Pieter Menten, een Nederlandse oorlogsmisdadiger, wordt veroordeeld tot vijftien jaar gevangenschap. * Première van de film Una giornata particolare van Ettore Scola, met in de hoofdrollen Marcello Mastroianni en Sophia Loren. Muziek Album top 10 (bron: popdossier.nl) # Hotel California - The Eagles # Rumours - Fleetwood Mac # Het gebeurde in het westen - Ennio Morricone # Arrival - ABBA # Love at the Greek - Neil Diamond # Year of the cat - Al Stewart # Songs in the key of life - Stevie Wonder # Even in the quietest moments - Supertramp # Luxury liner - Emmylou Harris # Low - David Bowie Film Bekende films uit 1977: *''Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Saturday Night Fever'' *''Soldaat van Oranje'' *''De Reddertjes'' Geboren ;januari * 1 - Keeley Hawes, Brits actrice * 5 - Hadewych Minis, Nederlands actrice * 11 - Anni Friesinger, Duits schaatsster * 13 - Orlando Bloom, Brits acteur * 15 - Marja Vis, Nederlands schaatsster * 16 - Ariel Zeevi, Israëlisch judoka * 24 - Minke Booij, Nederlands hockeyinternational * 24 - Michelle Hunziker, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 25 - Hatem Trabelsi, Tunesisch voetballer * 25 - Luke Roberts, Australisch wielrenner * 26 - Nathan Vecht, Nederlands cabaretier * 28 - Takuma Sato, Japans Formule I-coureur * 31 - Torri Edwards, Amerikaanse atlete ;februari * 1 - Cristina Casandra, Roemeense langeafstandsloopster * 1 - Sonja Silva, Nederlands actrice en tv-presentatrice * 2 - Marc Bernaus, Andorrees voetballer * 2 - Shakira, Colombiaanse zangeres * 4 - Alice Amafo, Surinaams politica * 4 - Gavin Degraw, Amerikaans zanger * 4 - Bruno Miguel Castanheira Gomes, Portugees wielrenner * 6 - Tanja Dexters, Miss België 1998 en Vlaams model en presentatrice * 11 - Raffaele Illiano, Italiaans wielrenner * 11 - Aaron McMillan, Australisch pianist (overleden 2007) * 14 - Cadel Evans, Australisch wielrenner * 15 - Julien Smink, Nederlands wielrenner * 15 - Øystein Grødum, Noors schaatser * 20 - Koen Buyse, belgisch zanger, gitarist Zornik ;maart * 1 - Rens Blom, Nederlands atleet * 2 - Chris Martin, zanger van de Britse band Coldplay * 3 - Ronan Keating, Brits zanger (Boyzone) * 5 - Ronnie Pander, Nederlands voetballer * 7 - Mitja Zastrow, Nederlands/Duits zwemmer * 8 - John de Jong, Nederlands voetballer * 8 - Peter Schep, Nederlands wielrenner * 15 - Imke Schellekens-Bartels, Nederlands amazone * 16 - Ralf van der Rijst, Nederlands schaatser * 16 - Thomas Rupprath, Duits zwemmer * 21 - Ilse Heylen, Belgisch judoka * 22 - Giovanca, Nederlands zangeres * 22 - Barry Veneman, Nederlands motorcoureur * 23 - Chantal Boonacker, Nederlands paralympisch zwemster * 29 - Kristina Brandi, Puerto Ricaans tennisster * 29 - Peter Robertson, Australisch triatleet * 29 - Djabir Saïd-Guerni, Algerijns atleet * 31 - Domenico Fioravanti, Italiaans zwemmer en Olympisch kampioen (2000) ;april * 1 - Haimar Zubeldia, Spaans wielrenner * 1 - Kelli White, Amerikaanse atlete * 3 - Véronique De Kock, Miss België 1995, Vlaams presentatrice * 13 - Javier Guzman, Spaans-Nederlands stand-upcomedian en cabaretier * 13 - Tom Penny, Amerikaans skateboarder * 14 - Sarah Michelle Gellar, Amerikaans actrice * 14 - Erjon Bogdani, Albanees voetballer * 17 - Chad Hedrick, Amerikaans skeeleraar en schaatser * 21 - Rick Hofstra, Nederlands darter * 22 - Anthony Lurling, Nederlands voetballer * 22 - Mark van Bommel, Nederlands voetballer * 22 - Robert Hunter, Zuid-Afrikaans wielrenner * 23 - Bram Schmitz, Nederlands wielrenner * 26 - Janneke Schopman, Nederlands hockeyinternational * 29 - Margriet Matthijsse, Nederlands zeilster ;mei * 2 - Chad Muska, Amerikaans skateboarder/artiest * 2 - Jan Fitschen, Duits atleet * 3 - Dirk Lippits, Nederlands roeier * 6 - Christophe Brandt, Belgisch wielrenner * 8 - Johann Vogel, Zwitsers voetballer * 9 - Karin van der Haar, Nederlands paralympisch sportster * 12 - Hadj Belkheir, Algerijns bokser * 13 - Ilse de Lange, Nederlands zangeres * 20 - Matt Czuchry, Amerikaans acteur * 23 - Annabel Kosten, Nederlands zwemster * 24 - Tamarine Tanasugarn, Thais tennisster * 25 - Giel Beelen, Nederlands radio-deejay * 27 - Abderrahmane Hammad, Algerijns atleet * 29 - Rachael Stirling, Brits actrice ;juni * 5 - Liza Weil, Amerikaans actrice * 7 - Marcin Baszczyński, Pools voetballer * 14 - Francesco Coco, Italiaans voetballer * 16 - Addy Engels, Nederlands wielrenner * 17 - Karl Menzies, Australisch wielrenner * 21 - Bernardo Guillermo, oudste zoon van prinses Christina en Jorge Guillermo * 23 - Miguel Ángel Angulo, Spaans profvoetballer * 24 - Cas Jansen, Nederlands acteur * 24 - Nina Zjivanevskaja, Russisch/Spaans zwemster * 27 - Raúl, Spaans voetballer * 27 - Rafael Nuritdinov, Oezbeeks wielrenner * 27 - Arek Radomski, Pools voetballer * 30 - Tathiana Garbin, Italiaans tennisster ;juli * 1 - Bjorn Leukemans, Belgisch wielrenner * 1 - Veselin Petrovic, Servisch basketbalspeler * 2 - Dorian Collaku, Albanees atleet * 3 - Kurt Elshot, Nederlands voetballer * 5 - Nicolas Kiefer, Duits tennisser * 6 - Max Mirnyi, Wit-Russisch tennisser * 9 - Arjan Moen, Nederlands darter * 14 - Kroonprinses Victoria van Zweden * 15 - Galina Lichatsjova, Russisch langebaanschaatsster * 24 - Arnold Bruggink, Nederlands voetballer * 26 - Kelly Pfaff, Vlaams model en mediafiguur, dochter van Jean-Marie Pfaff * 26 - Rebecca St. James, Amerikaans christelijk (musical)actrice, schrijfster en zangeres * 27 - Mustapha Bennacer, Algerijns atleet ;augustus * 2 - Edward Furlong, Amerikaans acteur * 7 - Lottie Hellingman, Nederlands actrice * 8 - Michael Vroemans, Belgisch acteur * 8 - Daniel Moreira, Franse voetballer * 12 - Iva Majoli, Kroatisch tennisster * 12 - Jesper Grønkjær, Deens voetballer * 17 - Thierry Henry, Frans voetballer * 17 - Nathan Deakes, Australisch snelwandelaar * 17 - Tarja Turunen, Finse zangeres * 19 - Iban Mayo, Spaans wielrenner * 26 - Therese Alshammar, Zweeds zwemster * 27 - Deco, Portugees voetballer * 29 - John O'Brien, Amerikaans voetballer * 30 - Félix Sánchez, atleet van de Dominicaanse Republiek * 30 - Kamil Kosowski, Pools voetballer ;september * 1 - David Albelda, Spaans voetballer * 5 - Joseba Etxeberría, Spaans profvoetballer * 13 - Fiona Apple, zangeres * 17 - Lotte Bruil-Jonathans, Nederlands badmintonster * 17 - Juan Antonio Flecha, Spaans-Argentijns wielrenner * 17 - Lieve van Kessel, Nederlands hockeyinternational * 17 - Milan Berck Beelenkamp, Nederlands voetballer * 21 - Marc de Hond, Nederlands radiopresentator en ondernemer ;oktober * 1 - Dwight Phillips, Amerikaans atleet * 8 - Daniel Bess, Amerikaans acteur * 8 - Madelon Baans, Nederlands zwemster * 8 - Reese Hoffa, Amerikaans atleet * 16 - John Mayer, Amerikaans zanger en songwriter * 16 - Anniek Pheifer, Nederlands actrice * 18 - Aimée Söhngen, Nederlands prinses * 24 - Iván Kaviedes, Ecuadoriaans voetballer * 28 - Jonas Rasmussen, Deens badmintonner * 30 - Eefke Mulder, Nederlands hockeyinternational ;november * 1 - Anthony Clark, Engels badmintonner * 3 - Cees Paauwe, Nederlands voetballer * 4 - Evgenia Radanova, Bulgaars shorttrackster * 4 - Hannelore Knuts, Belgisch topmodel * 10 - Erik Nevland, Noors voetballer * 17 - Ryk Neethling, Zuid-Afrikaans zwemmer * 24 - Colin Hanks, Amerikaans acteur * 25 - Guillermo Cañas, Argentijns tennisser * 26 - Ivan Basso, Italiaans wielrenner ;december * 1 - Jasmine Sendar, Nederlands actrice * 6 - Chanella Hodge, Nederlands actrice * 10 - Simon Thompson, Australisch triatleet * 12 - Wim De Deyne, Belgisch shorttracker * 17 - Arnaud Clement, Frans tennisser * 19 - Malik Louahla, Algerijns sprinter * 21 - Klodian Duro, Albanees voetballer * 24 - Glen Salmon, Zuid-Afrikaans voetballer * 30 - Koen De Poorter, Vlaamse comedy- en televisiemaker ---- Overleden ;januari * 2 - Erroll Garner (55), Amerikaans jazzpianist en componist * 3 - Benno Stokvis (75), Nederlands jurist, publicist en politicus * 6 - William Gropper (79), Amerikaans cartoonist en kunstenaar * 7 - Janus Braspennincx (73), Nederlands wielrenner * 22 - Ida Wasserman (76), Vlaams toneelspeelster * 29 - Anton Beuving (74), Nederlands tekstschrijver ;februari * 9 - Gerrit Roorda (86), Nederlands communist * 11 - Louis Beel (74), Nederlands minister-president * 12 - Herman Dooyeweerd, (82), Nederlands Filosoof ;maart * 10 - Willem Schermerhorn (82), Nederlands minister-president * 27 - Jacob Veldhuyzen van Zanten (50), Nederlands gezagvoerder KLM * 28 - Waldo de los Rios (42), Argentijns dirigent ;mei * 10 - Joan Crawford (73), Amerikaans actrice * 16 - Modibo Keita (61), Malinees politicus ;juni * 9 - Hans Andreus (51), Nederlands dichter en schrijver * 13 - Matthew Garber (21), Engels acteur * 16 - Wernher von Braun (65), Duits/Amerikaans raketpionier ;juli * 2 - Vladimir Nabokov (78), Russisch/Amerikaans schrijver * 13 - Hermann Kemper (85), Duits uitvinder van de magneetzweeftrein ;augustus * 1 - Gary Powers (47), Amerikaans piloot * 3 - Makarios (63), Grieks-Cypriotisch aartsbisschop en president * 4 - Edgar Douglas Adrian (87), Engels elektrofysioloog * 5 - Daan Zonderland (67), Nederlands dichter * 14 - Alexander Luria (74), Russisch neuropsycholoog * 16 - Elvis Presley (42), Amerikaans zanger * 16 - Pé Hawinkels (34), Nederlands letterkundige * 19 - Groucho Marx (86), Amerikaans komiek * 23 - Nick Vollebregt (56), Nederlands jazz-drummer en -promotor ;september * 13 - Steve Biko (30), Zuid-Afrikaans anti-apartheidsstrijder * 16 - Maria Callas (53), Amerikaans sopraan * 16 - Marc Bolan (29), Engels zanger/leadgitarist van T. Rex * 24 - Piet Zwart (92), Nederlands fotograaf, typograaf en industrieel ontwerper * 25 - Gerhard Winkler (71), Duits componist ;oktober * 5 - Jotie 't Hooft (21), Belgisch dichter * 14 - Bing Crosby (74), Amerikaans zanger en acteur * 18 - Gudrun Ensslin (37), Duits terroriste (Rote Armee Fraktion) * 18 - Andreas Baader (34), Duits terrorist (Rote Armee Fraktion) * 18 - Jan-Carl Raspe (34), Duits terrorist (Rote Armee Fraktion) * 25 - Mathilde Willink-Den Doelder (39), Nederlands echtgenote van schilder Carel Willink * 28 - Theo Eerdmans (55), Nederlands quizmaster, journalist en auteur ;november * 5 - René Goscinny (51), Frans schrijver (Asterix) * 14 - A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Praphupada (81), Indiaas stichter van de Hare Krishna-beweging * 18 - Kurt Schuschnigg (80), Oostenrijks politicus ;december * 3 - Jack Beresford (78), Engels roeier en Olympisch kampioen * 15 - Addy Kleijngeld (57), Nederlands musicus, ontdekker van Gert Timmerman en Heintje * 25 - Charlie Chaplin (88), Engels acteur en regisseur * 26 - Howard Hawks (81), Amerikaans regisseur Externe link (video) :16px [http://cgi.omroep.nl/cgi-bin/streams?/ibg/sn091007-bb.wmv?title=Jaaroverzicht%201977 Polygoon jaaroverzicht 1977 (Nederland) (.wmv)] Categorie:1977